The 'windom' effect
by The fluffyness of Fuu
Summary: don't ask me why i called it what i did...low on names at the moment- parings: FF, CUA and HL in later chapters...and please, excuse my OCC-ness
1. sweetness

"Get off me, Umi-chan!" "Not until you tell me" "I've already told you.aahhahaha, stop it please!" Fuu burst out in a fit of laughter as Umi tickled her, her flowing silk nightdress slightly creased, one of the thin straps falling of her shoulder. Fuu was in her cute yellow tee and green shortie shorts PJ's, and was about to reach over for a pillow, when Umi pinned her arm, and lowered her face to her. Fuu's emerald eyes sparkled, "You're going to do something to me, aren't you?" "What gave you that impression?" "By the way you're." Fuu never got to finish her sentence, for Hikaru had jumped in, giggling un-controllably. "Guess what?" she said once she had calmed herself down. "What?" said Umi and Fuu in unison. Hikaru took a breath, and looked at Fuu, "your highness, Prince Ferio-san, has requested to see you immediately.he said to wear your most finest dress." Hikaru done a dramatic bow, and giggled again. "I wonder what he wants to see me for?" Fuu thought out loud. "I think I know." Umi smiled wickedly, and nudged Fuu. "Oh Umi-chan, shhhh." Fuu had turned magenta. Hikaru looked confused, "know what, Umi? Tell me!" both Umi and Fuu sweat-dropped. "It doesn't matter.besides, I don't really like Ferio-san anyway" Fuu answered, and walked to the wardrobe, taking out a mint coloured dress. "Oh yeah, sure you don't, Fuu-chan" Umi teased. "I'm not joking" Fuu blushed deeper, trying to look busy with her dress laces. She turned around to face the wall to do up her bodice, muttering, "it's not my fault he's interested in me." "Who's interested in you?" a voice came from behind her, a voice she knew. She turned slowly, to see Ferio had walked in, the other girls rushed by him, giggling. Her blush never went away as she replied, "n-no one, Ferio- san" "Oh yeah." Ferio walked over to her briskly. "Need some help with that?" and pulled one of the laces on her corset. "Ahhh." "I'll take that as a yes." and with that, spun her around so her back faced him, and he pulled the laces tight. When he had finished tying the bow, he looked her up and down. Fuu's eyes were downcast, but she felt him scan her every curve with his golden yellow orbs. When she looked up, he was smiling warmly, "Your beautiful" "Th-thank you, Ferio-san" Fuu stammered, trying not to meet his eyes. She looked down again, and felt a hand cup her cheek. Fuu blushed again, and she looked up slowly, her glasses reflecting the morning light.  
  
Something broke that silence. 


	2. The secret garden

The 'Windom' effect  
  
A/N: sorry if everyone's a bit OCC.I haven't watched MKR for a while .  
and I've had writers block ever since last year.which isn't good at all.  
I'd like to thank the people who reviewed.it makes me so happy that people  
read my story ^______^  
BTW: I will update in bulk, because of school and all, I won't really get  
time to do it one chapter at a time.  
Alrighty, on with the story  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR, the wonderful ladies at CLAMP do.I'd like to  
buy Fuu off them though.that'll never happen.I'm always broke =P  
  
~  
  
"GET BACK HERE MARSHMALLOW" Umi was chasing Mokona through the corridors of  
the castle, some sort of novelty wooden mallet in her hands. Hikaru was  
running after her, yelling over Umi's screaming,  
  
"Umi-chan, he didn't mean to jump on your cake, honest!"  
  
"HE STILL DESERVES TO BE SQUISHED" Umi replied, and chased him into the  
girls bedroom. Mokona ran straight towards Fuu, crying "PUU" all the way,  
and jumped into her hands, breaking her up with Ferio. Fuu giggled and  
moved out the way before Umi rammed her into the wall. "Puu puu!" he  
chirped, and jumped back to Hikaru, who was on the ground. Hikaru smiled,  
and quietly made her way out the room again, dragging a furious Umi behind  
her. Ferio sighed heavily before taking Fuu's hand, "C'mon, let's go"  
  
~  
  
"Ascot, are ya just gonna stand there and take that?"  
"Hey! I'm trying!" Caldania was poking ascot with a stick, ascot making no  
movement whatsoever. Clef laughed at the pair, "well, my potion did work!  
Now I just have to make the antidote."  
"You mean I have to stay paralyzed until you find the cure?" Ascot said  
angrily, his face moving only slightly.  
"It looks like it.leave him alone, Caldania"  
"But I'm having fun" the dancer replied, poking Ascot in the shoulder for  
the four-hundredth time.  
"I'm not" muttered Ascot.  
~  
  
"Keep going.that's it"  
  
"Ferio, where are we going?"  
"You'll find out then we get there" Ferio had blindfolded Fuu, and was  
leading her down a pathway. Fuu was still flushed, and held out her free  
hand to feel around her. Ferio smiled at her curiosity, then stopped. He  
stood behind her and said softly, "ok, you can look now"  
"Thank-you, this ribbon was hurting my." (A/N: Fuu never seems to finish  
her sentences, does she?) when she took off the blindfold, her face looked  
in awe as she took in the surroundings. "It's beautiful." she whispered,  
admiring the fountain, the water making quiet gurgling noises as the water  
fell down the intricate statue. "I can think of something more beautiful."  
Ferio replied, walking her over to the fountain, and sitting on the edge.  
She blushed again, holding her fingers lightly over her mouth. She sat next  
to him admiring the fragrance around her, wanting to touch the flowers.  
Ferio cupped her cheek again and turned her head to face him. He smiled a  
crooked smile, and brought his face closer. Fuu breathed out warmly, her  
eyes closing slowly. Then she felt it. She felt him. His lips on hers.  
Her stomach lurched as she kissed him hotly, the hidden passion for him  
releasing from her body as she ran her fingers through his forest green  
hair. He wrapped his hands around her back, and pulled her closer,  
deepening the kiss.  
  
Awwww.lovely ^_^  
Fuu: does this mean I get to kiss Ferio until you update?  
TFOF: yep  
*Ferio and Fuu do a dance*  
Until next time,  
Ja ne, minna-san 


End file.
